Flora Woods
Flora Woods is the guardian fairy of Nature and a former Alfea student. She is the most important character in Season 2. Personality Profile Flora is shown to be a very sweet, quiet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetations of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Flora became the potion master of the group who specialized in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club as she possessed a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, is shown that Flora has an insecured side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometime cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Flora is one of the most diligent students at Alfea and is cautious of her actions.Although she has a calm and nice personality she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more agressive side of herself like when she punched Darcy for polluting the water on Linphea. Appearance Flora has tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs. She has jade eyes, and is tall as the other girls, even though Cornelia is the tallest. Winx Flora's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green. Her eyes have turned brown and she has grown slightly taller than Cornelia. Charmix Flora's Charmix is a large looped pin, with a pink jewel, placed on the center of her chest and a rose shaped shoulder bag. Enchantix Flora's Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow,ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. Believix Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Sophix Flora's Sophix outfit is a green and pink leaf shirt with lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the fairies. Her wings are cyan and yellow with magenta borders. Lovix Flora's Lovix outfit is similar to her Believix outfit, but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching arm Florwarmers. She also wears a strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels. Harmonix Flora's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light green colors and pink flowers in the middle and green borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with green and pink shells. Her bracelets are rose-colored flower bracelets. Her skirt is like a tutu and like a and it is also light pink in the form of petals. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light pink also. Her wings are mainly green with the back part white. Her wing borders are pink.Her wing effects are fushia-colored flowers.Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with green and pink straps. Chronolgy Before W.I.T.C.H. Winx Flora lived in a small house on Earth since the day after she was born. Linphea was taken over by an evil, powerful old woman and had ran her family out of Linphea. Flora has never known about Linphea alongside with her little 7-year-old sister, Miele. During W.I.T.C.H. Winx Flora has become best friends with Irma Lair, even though they have different personalities. Irma has tried to make Flora a little confident of herself. In the second season, she has become slightly stronger and more powerful than Will, Bloom, and Irma, as they are the three strongest of the group. She also learns that she is the princess of Linphea and develops a crush on the new boy named Helia. Powers and Ablilites Flora is from the Planet Linphea. She has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. If surrounded by plants, in the forest, Flora is stronger. However, in places where plants can't grow, Flora's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Faragonda made in season 2). Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest like vine barriers trapping her enemy. Flora, as the Fairy of Nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they're sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she usually uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Though she has on few occasions used offensive attacks when the situation depends on it or when she gets angry. She is the second most powerful fairy, the third being Stella. She is also able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets to life and she is also able to heal so she has the job of a vet in the Love & Pet shop. Curiosities Favorite Food: Home-made cakes Favorite Color: Pink Favorite Hobby: Gardening Favorite Pet: Butterflies Boyfriend: '''Helia Griffin '''Best Friend: Irma Lair Favorite Movies: Romantic movies Loves: Staying with her plants and gardening Hates: Going shopping with Stella and Cornelia Favorite Music: Classical Favorite Shoes: Soft slippers Favorite Subject: Botany (at Alfea) Trivia *Flora's name is derived from the scientific term "Flora", designating all the plant life found in a certain region, or from Flora, the Goddess of Flowers and of Spring of Roman Mythology. The word "flora" itself comes from the Latin word "flos" which means "flower". It could also be a play on the word "floral". **Flora also shares her name with a fairy from the Disney adaptation of "Sleeping Beauty". *Flora is mostly seen with Irma and Bloom more than the other girls. *Along with Musa and Taranee, Flora is a straight A student on every subject. *In the planning stage, Flora was originally supposed to wear glasses. **Despite Flora originally supposed to wear glasses and her age, her overall appearance remained unchanged. *Flora had her own promotional short known as "Flowers with Flora." *Even Flora has green and pink leaves effect when she attacks in season 4 and green flowers effect when she attacks in Nick's specials, she also has green butterflies effect when she attacks in last season 2 and first season 3. *Out of the Winx girls Flora has the most spells, but they are mostly used for defense purposes. *Flora's middle name is Gladys. Category:Characters Category:Flora Category:Females Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Winx Club Category:W.I.T.C.H. Winx Category:Irma Category:Main Characters Category:Bloom Category:Will Category:Cornelia Category:FanonGal Category:Layla/Aisha Category:Hay Lin Category:Taranee Category:Stella Category:Musa